Lo mejor es decir adiós
by nani27
Summary: Porque aunque no sabes como, ni en que momento, nada volvió a ser igual. En estos casos es preferible decir adiós y seguir con tu camino por mas que se rompa tu corazón.


_**DISCLAIMER: Es lógico que Shaman King no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Tampoco me lucro con esta historia pero sigue siendo de mi propiedad por lo que cualquier préstamo debe ser autorizado por mí. **_

_**Bueno, sin más a leer…**_

* * *

_**Lo mejor es decir adiós**_

_**1 SEMANA**_

Lo extraño. Es lógico. Y lo extraño porque lo amo. Eso también es lógico. Es normal extrañar a quien es alguien tan importante en tu vida. Es mi novio pero sé que se puede superar esta etapa. Digo, el amor que nos tenemos es fuerte, tenemos un lazo especial y la distancia y el tiempo no pueden romper ese tipo de lazos. Nos comunicamos diario por teléfono. No usamos el internet porque, bueno, Yoh y yo no nos sentimos tan atraídos por la tecnología, así que no tenemos ese servicio en casa. Pero como les decía, es preferible escuchar su voz que comunicarnos en medio de un chat. Lo extraño a mi manera, pero sé que nada podrá con nosotros. Sin notarlo una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Nada podrá con nosotros.

_**3 SEMANAS**_

Las cosas han cambiado. No tanto, es decir. Sigo extrañando a Yoh con cada día que pasa, pero desde que esta situación empezó nos hemos visto un par de veces. No soy esa clase de chica que se pone emocional, pero cuando se trata de Yoh, me comporto de maneras que no imagino. Así que las veces que lo he visto, me he comportado como la típica chica romántica que solo quiere abrazar, besar y estar con su novio tanto como sea posible. _Aterrador. _Las llamadas han disminuido, pero sé que se debe a las actividades que tanto él como yo debemos realizar. No lo culpo y supongo que él también se sentirá como yo, pero es un riesgo que sabíamos, en ocasiones se podría presentar.

Espero poder verlo o aunque sea hablar con él. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de sentimientos así que espero no asfixiarme con ellos.

_**1 mes y medio**_

Las llamadas han cesado. No entiendo porque aunque bueno, yo soy orgullosa y tampoco he tenido el detalle de ser yo quien llame. Mil cosas pasan por mi mente pero me abofeteo mentalmente al darme cuenta del estúpido comportamiento que he tenido. Estúpida situación, pero más estúpido Yoh. Si. El es la razón por la cual me estoy sintiendo como una adolecente, como una chiquilla que se deja llevar por sus emociones. Miro el teléfono y miro mi celular. Ansiedad. Eso es lo que siento ahora.

Suspiro.

Llamo, venciendo mi estúpido orgullo. Pero el solo terminar la llamada hace que me cuestione ciertas opciones que ya tenía en mente. Tú no eras tú. No me hablas como sueles hacerlo. De hecho, eres frio. Lo que me desconcertó porque se supone que yo soy la de actitud parca. Esa _era_ nuestra dinámica, pero parece ser que cambio sin darme cuenta.

No me gusta nada la sensación que atravesó mi cuerpo luego de esa llamada.

_**2 MESES**_

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que por tus estudios y trabajo te tuviste que mudar a Tokio. Si te preguntas como ha estado todo, te puedo decir que exactamente igual a cuando te fuiste. Lo siento, creo que no te lo preguntas porque desde la última llamada no has intentado contactarme. No quiero pensar que ya me olvidaste o que ya no me amas, así que planteo como alternativa que estés tan concentrado y tan atareado en tus deberes que el tiempo no te es suficiente para saber cómo se encuentra tu prometida a larga distancia. Me parece una opción bastante acertada.

¿Entonces porque siento esta presión en el pecho?

Vuelvo a debatir entre llamar o no. Bueno, si te soy honesta, desde hace varios días que tengo ese debate. Ya sabes, no suelo ser una chica común que demuestra su sentir, pero al final, en unos días te llamo y en otros no, como si quisiera conservar mi orgullo. Curioso, porque ya no tengo orgullo. Pero ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! No contestas.

¿Sabes? Me canse. Voy a recuperar mi orgullo y no te buscare más. Si me amas, como me lo dijiste algún día y como prometiste que siempre seria, me buscaras. No más lamentos Anna Kyouyama. No te humillaras más por él.

_**3 MESES**_

Una llamada. En este tiempo solo hemos hablado una vez ¿Quién llamo? Claro que fui yo, en un momento de debilidad en que quise comprobar si aun conservabas tu número. No me sorprendió tu frialdad, de hecho ya la esperaba. No me mostré cariñosa, no demostré lo cuanto que te extrañaba. Actué como actuaria con cualquier otra persona y como habría actuado contigo desde que nos conocimos.

Me he preparado para el momento en que esto se termine. Al principio el solo pensamiento dolía. Dolía como si clavaran un puñal en mi corazón. Te odie, aun sin estar segura de cual era nuestra situación actual y todo porque tú, quien me mostro lo bello de amar, quien me saco de la oscuridad en la que estaba hundida, quien me prometió que esto que teníamos era algo único y que no permitiría que nada ni nadie arruinara nuestro idilio, era quien me estaba haciendo el mayor daño.

Pero luego me hice a la idea de no tenerte a mi lado, como ya habría mencionado, sin saber nuestro status sentimental. Así que el pensamiento o el decirlo solo para mí misma ya no dolía. _Tanto_.

Ya no hay llamadas, ni mensajes. Nada. Por lo que ya no intento reparar aquello que se ve está roto. Ninguno de los dos lo dice pero yo sé que esto es una ruptura silenciosa. Lo sé y lo capto. Trate, enserio que si, a pesar de no ir conmigo aquello de luchar por este tipo de cosas románticas. Trate de luchar, pero es muy difícil combatir en una pelea entre dos y que solo una persona pelee. Me voy pero no te guardo rencor. No te odio. Te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien y por eso te digo adiós. Espero que seas feliz, te lo mereces y yo, bueno, no te preocupes por mí, me conoces, soy una chica fuerte, me recuperare.

Ya sabes, a veces es mejor decir adiós aunque te duela en lo más profundo de tu alma.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Nani reportándose y dando señales de vida!**

**Antes de que me maten por no actualizar en casi 6 meses "Anécdotas de un embarazo" quiero informarles que la historia SIGUE. Tuve unos problemas con los capítulos que más adelante les comentare pero si todo va como planeo podre actualizar más pronto de lo que imaginan. **

**Volviendo a este pequeño oneshot pues es algo que sale del corazón. Un desahogo, no diré más. También es un pequeño regalo de disculpas a ustedes mis lectores por la tardanza de mis historias. Por cierto ¡Avisos parroquiales! Ando en busca de un beta, ya llevo mis añitos aqui en fanfiction y aun no lo tengo, asi que interesados mandar PM.**

**Espero que todos estén bien y pues, bueno… Nos leeremos pronto, muy pronto! ¡Se los aseguro! **


End file.
